Eight Years
by Paige72890
Summary: Courtney is Sonny’s little sister. She was fifteen when she had to leave Sonny’s home to live with her mom in Atlantic City. JOURNEY.
1. Default Chapter

**SUMMARY:** Courtney is Sonny's little sister. She was fifteen when she had to leave Sonny's home to live with her mom in Atlantic City. She kept in touch with Sonny and Carly, but hasn't heard from Jason since she left Port Charles. Now eight years later she decides to go to college on Port Charles. She decides to pay her brother a visit to tell him the news when she runs into a person she hasn't seen in eight years… Jason Morgan.

**A.N:** Sam is pregnant and she lives with Jason in the penthouse. The story takes place in about late September about a month before Sam has the baby.

Here she was again, for the first time in eight years, at Sonny's penthouse. She slowly approached the door that had Max standing in front of it. He must have heard the elevator doors open because as soon as she stepped out he turned around to see her. Max quickly glanced at her the first time, but when it registered in his mind who she was he did a double take.

"Ms. Matthews, what are you doing here?" He asked with an astonished look on his face.

"Well I decided on a college which just happened to be here in Port Charles, and I decided to pay my dear brother a visit." She said with a grin on her face.

"Thanks Max," she yelled as she slowly closed the door. She slowly walked into the living room of the large penthouse. Then she saw a head of red hair pop up from the bottom.

"Aunt Courtney," was all she heard before she saw a red headed blur come running at her.

Michael nearly sent her to the ground when he latched on to her waist for a hug. She gladly returned the hug to the small boy. Carly must have heard her sons yelling, because she came bounding down the stairs. She had a small toddler on her hip.

"Courtney," she yelled before she set the small child down and ran to hug her sister-in-law. She pulled away after giving Courtney a ferocious hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be here until next week."

"Well I decided to cut my travels short and come see my family." She said her smile was full blown now.

"Have you told Sonny about you going to college her yet?" Carly asked, still excited to see Courtney.

"No not yet, I'll tell him when I see him. So how have you guys been? Is that my little nephew Morgan that I have not met at all?" Courtney asked eager to see her little nephew for the first time.

"Yes that is Morgan. He looks almost exactly like Sonny it's not even funny." She replied.

Courtney walked over to the small boy and picked him up. The little boy looked strangely at her, then he leaned over and kissed her cheek. When he pulled back he grinned at her showing him a row of his toddler teeth. Courtney grinned back at him then turned to look at Carly.

"He does look like Sonny, but he looks like you too."

"Jason says that too, but I just don't see it."

"Jason," she said surprised, "does he still work for Sonny?"

"Yeah" Carly said.

"Some things never change. Does he still live across the hall?"

"Yeah he does, he never moved away." She smiled at Courtney's obvious surprise. Carly paused for a minute before she asked,

"Didn't you used to have a crush on him?"

"Yes" Courtney said with a slight blush on her face. "I was a fifteen year old walking disaster. I had acne, braces and hair that wouldn't lay flat, and I had the hugest crush on a man I thought was the hottest thing that ever walked the earth." She smiled at Carly before she finished her statement "He knew about it too, and he teased me endlessly."

"Well Courtney why don't we go pay Mr. Morgan, AKA your former crush and still the hottest man alive." Courtney just smiled at her and shook her head as a yes.

Carly called Leticia into the room to watch Michael and Morgan while they went to go see Jason.

Courtney was nervous. She hadn't seen this man in eight years and the last time he had seen her she was the biggest dork now she was different. She was about to see her old crush again.

"Stand by the door in a way he wont see you I want him to be surprised." Courtney just nodded and did what she was told. Carly knocked on the door loudly. She smiled over at Courtney when they heard a heavy set of footsteps. Courtney heard the door open and she saw Carly smile.

"Hey Jason what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm not doing anything Carly, why?"

"Well I have this friend that I would like you to meet. She is really nice it seems like you would like her." She said answering his question with an innocent look.

"Carly I don't need you trying to set me up with some woman I don't even know." Jason said with an agitated look on his face.

"Jason, come on it won't kill you to meet her," she paused for a second, "in fact she is here with me." Carly grabbed Courtney's arm and pulled her to where she is standing right in front of Jason. Jason had a stunned look on his face. His mouth was hanging loosely open. He looked like he was about to start drooling at any moment.

"Hey Jason Morgan, it has been a really long time hasn't it?" She asked. He shook his head as an answer for yes. 'He still looks great just as the last time I saw him,' she thought.

His hair was short and spiky. His eyes were as blue as ever except they had seen things she never wanted to see. He still had the muscles she just loved to drool over when she was 15.

Courtney and Jason were broken out of their staring stupor when Carly cleared her throat. Jason gently shook his head.

"Yeah Carly I can be there tonight." Jason said still looking at Courtney. Carly shook her head and left them there alone. Jason slowly pulled Courtney into his arms for a long hug.

"It has been a long time since I last saw you. You look so different. You look amazing. A far cry from the little 15 year old girl I saw eight years ago." Courtney pulled away from Jason before she said,

"You look almost exactly the same, you haven't changed at all, except for you eyes, they make you look older, more experienced." Jason just shook his head at her comment.

"It is good to see you again Jason." Jason smiled at her.

"So where are you staying?"

"I'm staying at Kelly's for a while, just until I can find an apartment."

"So you are going to be living here in Port Charles?"

"Yeah I decided to go to college her."

"Really, does Sonny know?"

"No, I'm planning on telling him tonight."

"You mean Carly didn't tell him?"

"Yeah everyone knows Carly cant keep a secret." Everyone in Port Charles knew that Carly Corrinthos could not keep a secret.

"So you said that you are staying at Kelly's."

"Yeah I am."

"Why don't you just stay with me?"

**Jason's POV**

'What am I thinking? Asking Courtney to live with me when I already have a pregnant Sam staying with me. Well it's not like I'm in love with Sam…or even like her for that matter.

"Jason, I can't do that to you, you have a life. You don't need a 23 year old college student living with you."

**Courtney's POV**

Shut up Courtney, you know you want to live with him. He's like the hottest man alive.

Well he has a life. He may just have a girlfriend or a fiancé, or worse… a wife. Stop being stupid, even if he didn't have a woman in his life, which he might not have, he wouldn't like me that way.

"It wouldn't be a problem. I would love to have you move in with me."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing, I asked you to move in."

"I could be terrible on you love life. I mean you could come home on night with a woman and they see a 23 year old girl on you couch, they wouldn't stay the night I can tell you that now."

"My love life if non-existent," he paused, especially with my new roommate."

"Jason if you already have a roommate, I cant live with you."

"Yes you can I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Courtney sighed knowing she wouldn't win this fight with him, not like she wanted to win… wait did he say 'she'?

"Jason if you already have a woman living with you doesn't mean that you are together?" Please say no, please say no, please say no…

"No," thank god, "It's a favor for Sonny."

"Well if she wont mind then I guess you have a new roommate." Jason gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen on him.

"That's great I guess I will come by Kelly's to help you move in." She smiled at him.

"Well I guess I will see you tonight. I better go pack and get ready. Thank you so much Jason I don't know how I will ever be able to thank you."

"Don't worry about it." Courtney said good-bye to Jason and got into the elevator and waited for the door to close before she let out the squeal and grin. She was going to live with her long time crush, Jason Morgan.


	2. Dinner Disaster

Chapter 2 

To say dinner with her family that night was disastrous would be a total understatement. It was the most horrific and wonderful thing ever. Is that even possible?

Sure dinner had been terrible and telling everyone that she was moving in with Jason didn't go over as well as she wanted it to, but all in all it was okay, but meeting Jason's current roommate was the worst part of the night. She was a complete and total whining bitch… and that's putting it lightly.

Flashback- that night 

Here she was standing outside of Sonny's house completely and totally petrified. She was going to tell her brother tonight that she was going to moving in with Jason. No big deal right? Wrong. If you have ever met Sonny you would know how protective he was of her. Once right before she left to Atlantic City a guy came to take her out on a date and Sonny answered the door. Sonny threatened to have Jason and himself beat the boy within an inch of his life if the buy even thought about doing what most teenage guys think about doing. Lets just say they never made it to a second date after he met Jason and Sonny.

She was really starting to rethink her answer yes to living with Jason. Living with Jason and having a chance everyday to see him shirtless or naked, or not stressing Sonny out and not living with Jason. She definitely liked the first on better. Courtney gathered up her courage and knocked on the door to Sonny's penthouse. Carly opened the door and ushered her in.

"Where are Sonny, Jason, and the boys?" She asked.

"Sonny is in the kitchen with Michael, Morgan is upstairs asleep, and Jason isn't here yet, but he should be here soon." She said and a few seconds later the doorbell rang. Carly ran to get the door while Courtney went into the kitchen to see her older brother.

She saw him with his back to her and she took this opportunity to look at her brother, Sonny Corrinthos, big tough mob boss, in an apron that said 'kiss the cook.' She couldn't help but start to laugh hysterically. Sonny turned around, startled by someone interrupting his silence. His jaw almost dropped to the floor when he saw her. He immediately dropped what he was doing and ran to give her a huge hug.

"What are you doing here, I thought the last time we talked you were in Italy?"

"Well I decided on a college, and it just so happens that the college is here in Port Charles." Sonny smiled at his sister's good news. Just as he was about to say something about he good news, Jason, Carly, and a heavily pregnant woman came into the kitchen. They must have seen the overly large smile of Sonny's and put the pieces together.

"So I'm guessing that you told Sonny where you are going to college?" Carly asked.

"Yeah he took the news well, I can say he loved it." Courtney said. They heard someone clear their throat from behind everyone. They all turned to see it was the heavily pregnant woman who cleared her throat, the woman whose name she hadn't learned yet.

The woman was a smile petite woman with way too much make-up. She had shoulder length brown hair, and she was wearing a dress that revealed way too much for a pregnant woman to be wearing. The woman finally spoke as to why she cleared her throat.

"Well isn't anyone going to introduce me?" She asked Courtney was the first to speak up.

"My name is Courtney, I'm Sonny's little sister." Courtney offered her hand to the woman who just looked at her hand and walked into the kitchen. 'Well that was rude,' thought Courtney.

"Who was that?" She asked to Jason and Carly.

"That would Sam, she's living with Jason." Carly answered. Courtney just stared at Jason who looked shocked by the other woman's actions towards her.

"Well she was really pleasant." She mumbled to where only Carly heard her. She saw Carly giggle and smirk. Just then they heard Sonny yell that dinner was ready. Courtney sighed hoping that this bitchy woman would be at least nice to her during dinner. After all they were going to be roomies. After thinking this Courtney let out a painful sigh and thought 'OH MY GOD, this is going to be hell.'

They were all sitting around the dinner table when Sonny asked the question she was trying to avoid.

"So Courtney I never got to ask you, where are you going to be living?" Courtney's head popped up at the question.

"Well I was living at Kelly's, just until I found an apartment." She said

"Was?" He asked.

"Well earlier today I got an offer on a place to stay that I just couldn't refuse. It's a great place and it's really close by." She said smiling

"Well were is this wonderful place Courtney?" Asked Carly

"With me," Jason said with a smile looking over at Courtney who just smiled right back.

"WHAT?!" Asked Carly, Sonny, and Sam. Carly was the first to recover form the initial shock of the news, she just jumped up and squealed while jumping around the room.

"Oh my god, this is so great now I can see you everyday and all I have to do is walk across the hall." Sonny then shook out of his stupor.

"This is good now I don't have to have Max or Marco stand outside of you door at Kelly's. You will have 24 hour protection with you at all time." He said with a relived smile.

Courtney just smiled at her brother, who took the news better than she thought, and said, "Wow Sonny you took that a lot better than I thought you would." Sonny just looked at her funny when she said this.

"Why did you think I would take this bad?" He asked. Courtney, Carly, and Jason, just burst out laughing when he asked this.

"Well considering when I first brought a guy home you threatened to have Jason beaten him within an inch of his life, I just thought that you would have a problem."

"I didn't threaten that guy Courtney and you know it."

"Oh yeah than why did you and Jason have a 'talk' with him before we left?"

"Well he looked like he was going to try something." Courtney just laughed at him. Sam finally decided to speak up and she started to yell.

"Jason are you crazy? She can't live with us. When the baby comes our life will be hell. Now you want some girl to come live with us without asking me?" She yelled

"Sam I don't have to ask you anything that goes on in my house. If I want Courtney to live with us and she says yes then Courtney is going to be living with us."

"What about when the baby comes, if she is there then you won't be able to give the baby any attention." She yelled.

"Sam it's not my baby, and you are just living with me. I want Courtney to live with us and she is. The last time I check I don't have to have you approval before I ask someone to live with me." He said. Sam was obviously not happy with what he said to her. She just got up and ran out the door. Courtney decided to it was time for her to leave. Sonny and Carly got over the shock of what Carly said really quickly.

"God I hate her. She gets on my nerves so much. Why Jason lives with her I don't know." Carly said. Courtney just laughed and said good-bye to Carly and Sonny. Jason said that he would walk her to her car.

"I'm really sorry about Sam. I really didn't think that she would have a problem with you moving in." He apologized.

"It's okay really, and if she is going to have a problem with it I really don't think I should move in."

"No she is just angry, she thinks my world revolves around her."

"If it is going to inconvenience her or ya'lls baby, I really don't need to live with you."

"It's not my baby, and it won't be an inconvenience, at all. Please Courtney I would really love to have you come stay with me, it won't be a problem." Jason asked.

"I would love to live with you Jason Morgan, even if your roommate is a complete bitch." She said with a laugh, Jason laughed with her. When they finally reached her car she turned around to say bye to Jason when she ran right into him. Her face was just inches from his when she leaned up and kissed him. They kiss only lasted a second but they felt they connection. Courtney was the first to pull away from him.

"Well I better go, I have to get to bed if I am going to be moving in with you tomorrow." Courtney gave him another small kiss on the lips before she got into the car. "I will see you tomorrow Jason Morgan bright and early." Courtney was down the road before Jason could even register what happened.

End Flashback 

Courtney got out of the shower and got dressed for bed. She could still feel Jason's lips on her own; he was an even better kisser than she thought. Her last thoughts were that tomorrow was defiantly going to be an eventful day.


End file.
